A database may be an organized collection of data. The database may be organized to model aspects of reality in a way that supports processes requiring this information. For example, organization of the database may include a modeling of goods in a warehouse in a way that supports finding a particular item in a particular category.
A database management system may be a software application that interacts with a user, other applications, and/or the database itself to capture and analyze data. For example, the database management system may be a software system designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and/or administration of databases. Unfortunately, the database is not generally portable across different database management systems.